Doping semiconductor nanowires (NWs) with impurity atoms is often an efficacious way of engineering their electrical and optical properties. For example, ZnO NWs can be doped to enhance their conductivity. Chloride-doped ZnO nanowires have been fabricated via electrochemical deposition. Unfortunately, electrochemical deposition intrinsically requires conductive substrates and, therefore, is not compatible with transparent conductor applications.